The present disclosure relates generally to distributed computing, and more specifically, to distributed computing utilizing homomorphic encryption.
In general, distributed computing is when a large computation is divided among a multiplicity of computing devices so that each device can contribute processing power to perform pieces of the large computation to output a processing rate that is faster than if a single computing device performed this large computation alone. At present, common distributed computing environments include university systems that enable different university labs to collectively perform large computations and voluntary distributed systems that allow individuals to subscribe their devices to these environments for altruistic reasons.